


Bottle of Red

by Whobahstank



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Ejaculate, Fanart, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sleepy Dean, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Drunk Hatred getting handsy with Hank next to a sleepy passed out Dean.
Relationships: Sergeant Hatred/Dean Venture (implied), Sergeant Hatred/Hank Venture
Kudos: 13





	Bottle of Red

**Author's Note:**

> BAD TOUCH!! NO!!


End file.
